Fan Ultras
While everyone here should know what an Ultra is, the Ultras of each fanfiction do not necassarily have to follow the same rules as those from canon. This page lists the different fan Continuities on the site and state which belongs to which user and the Ultras with in those Continuities and their differences from their main counterparts. This page also lists fanfictions that have pre-existing Tsuburaya Productions' Ultramen in it, playing a main role in their series. Continuities Ultraman Orion Continuity: Belongs to User: SolZen321 Ultras *Ultraman Orion/Main Character *King *Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Torrent *Ultrawoman Tori *Ultraman Impulse *Ultrawoman Luter *Ultraman Gigas *Ultraman Eclipse Differences *Light of Reason: This is the reason for Ultras appearing. *Land of Giants: This is the home world of the Ultras *Space Adaption: Ultras do not just last longer in space where unfiltered sunlight can reach them, their healing factors are impaired in atmosphere environments. In space they are much harder to defeat. *Appearance: The Ultras of this universe resemble the Manga Ultraman Tiga *Galactic Law: Ultras are recognized as the upholders of Galactic Law the swift enforcers of its judgement. Body Features *Ultra Armor: The skin of the Ultras is like their counterparts from the main universe, resistant to beams, heat and fire of all kinds. *Color Timers: Ultras of this universe to do not have time limits, they run on Photo-Electron from Light and other EM waves (They have a photon based Bio-Electric field, harmful rays like Nuclear Radiation is not going affect them). However, they store the Light of Nature, their life force, primarily in their color timers which they use to power their finishers. The Light is created from converting sunlight into life energy. Because of these things, their color timers react to their strength, but it is still a weak spot, even being punched there is the equivalent of being kick between the legs for any Ultra, however that is assuming the attack is strong enough to hurt them. Their color timers are green. *Mana Sense: All Ultras can sense nearby Mana waves, though this requires training, all Ultras are very sensitive to the presence of Minus Energy and the Light of Instinct. Ultraman Versus Godzilla: Belongs to User: SolZen321 Ultras *Ultraman Differences *Ultraman resembles his Another Genesis incarnation *His Color Timer goes of when he has received too much damage *Shin Hayata will be a young man resembling Mazaki Kazimori. *He will not be using the Beta Capsule to transform. *The SSSP, will appear but have a different appearance, resembling the G-Unit from Tokyo S.O.S. *The Cosmos (Mothra's Fairies from the Heiseir series) will appear. Ultraman Gamma Continuity: Belongs to Zombiejiger Ultras *Ultraman Gamma *Ultraman Phoenix *Ultraman Sol *Ultrawoman Elektra *Ultraman Naga *Ultraman Typhoon Fusion Ultras *Ultraman Aurora Differences *The Color Timers of this universe's Ultras last for four minutes instead of three. *Plasma weapons can severely hurt most non-alien monsters. Body Features *Ultra Armor: The skin of Ultras is the same as the main universe's. *Color Timers: Function the same way as the main universe's. Star Soldier Nova Continuity: Belongs to Zombiejiger Heroes *Star Soldier Nova Villians *Shadow Ruler Differances *There are no Ultras in this universe, but there is a being that highly resembles Gottes. Body Features *Nova Flasher: Nova's version of a Color Timer. Ultra Trinity Continuity: Belongs to HoshinoKaabi Ultras *Ultraman Pyro *Ultraman Aero *Ultrawoman Nero *Ultraman Trio (Fusion) *Ultraman Nano (Artificial) Differences *Unlike most "Fan Ultra" Continuities, Ultra Trinity's Universe is connected to no Multiverse, Magniverse, nor Omniverse. All of it's events are self contained and there are no other dimensions or worlds. *Ultras where originally just spirit like entities transformed by Nanoes Aliens. *Ultras only stay active for 5 minutes to avoid being fully effected by Nanoites, instead of the 3 minute Color Timer. Though on some occasions they can go beyond the 5 minute safety rule with willpower. *There are few Ultras. *Nanoes Aliens rule most of the universe. Body Features *Nano Shell: A protective skin made from Nanoites that protects them from most attacks. *Nanoes Flarer: A crystal on an Ultras chest that starts flashing when Nanoites start taking too much control. *Power Base: Crystals located on certain parts of the body. This is where their energy attacks come from. Ultra 101 Continuity: Belongs to HoshinoKaabi Heroes *Mebius *Shin *Seven *Taro *Jack *Zoffy Villains *Barrel *Kill J *Dadas *Betsuzire Differences *While this universe remains comsmetically the same as the Showa Universe, there are many inner differences. For example most of the Ultras being younger than in Showa, and Ultras arriving on Earth being a reasonably new occurance. **Also, many Ultras have either intensified personas, or have had their personalities changed all together. Body Features *The Ultras in Ultra 101 look the generally the same, except they are shown in a chibi(Not SD, Chibi) style. CB's fictional continuities: Belongs to Crazybeard1234 Link here for an easier read. Ultraman Reuz Continuity : Belongs to Apexz Ultras *Ultraman Reuz * Ultraman Gaixus *Ultraman Taro Non-Ultra Allies *Jean-bot Evil Ultras *Faust *Ultraman Axul Legendary Ultras *Ultraman Meteor Difference *'Land Of Light': The place where all Ultra's live, Reuz wasn't there, he live in unknown to Everyone. No one knows he is Ginga or not. *Light Of Spark : The Legendary Item that was a secret between Ultraman Reuz and Father Of Ultra, instead beeing a transformation item or communication, it was the Spark Of Light or it can save the Land Of Light from Dark War. The Light of Spark has it own dark version of it, the Dark Spark Lens is the item use by the Unknown Dark Being who the one start up the Legendary Ultra War and turn every Ultra, Monster and Allies into KeyChains. * Zone Core ': Some Ultra's like Reuz and Gaixus have Zone Core that enable's them to enter Heat Zone, when Reuz or Gaixus body cover with heat and red electrical charge. This most likely will cost Reuz and Gaixus to go overcontrol if the heat zone usage is more than 1 minute. The core appeared to be exist somewhere in Reuz and Gaixus colour timer. *'Appearance: Ultraman Reuz is the only Ultra that look similar to Ultraman Ginga. *'Time Limit': All ultraman's can stay on earth on three minutes, as for Reuz, like Ultraman Ginga he can live for almost three minutes like other's, mentioning if he overlimite, he will disappeared and leaving Haruto in his place same as Ultraman Reuz. He was bount to Three minutes rule. Body Features *'Ultra Amor': Opperate like any other Ultra Amor. *'Aegis': Ultraman Meteor is the only Ultra that have wing's on his back resemble the Legendary Ultra, Ultraman Noa. *'Colour Timer': So, far they were just like other's Ultra. Seem what happen to Ginga when he fighting jean Killer, his colour tiemr strat to blink red after they both fall down and he greatly disappeared after there minutes. So, the ultra was bount to three minutes rule. *'Wizard Magic': Some Ultra's didn't have this kind of techniques but some of them have it. This is a special attack or trick that can only be weild by special Ultras. Excerlics Continuity: Belongs to User: Zhu Huong Ng. Maxpower02's Continuity: Belongs to: Maxpower02 Ultras *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman the Next -> Ultraman Nexus *Ultraseven Evil/Imitation Ultras *Imitation Ultraman Tiga/Alien Zarab *Evil Tiga *Kamilla *Darramb *Hudra *Imitation Ultraman Dyna/Alien Babalou *Dyna Killer (based on Ace Killer and Mebius Killer) *Ultraman Terranoid/Zelganoid *Imitation Ultraman Agul/Algyuros *Imitation Ultraman Gaia/Meemos *Phantom Agul/Queen Mezard *Imitation Ultraman Cosmos/Gelworm *Chaos Ultraman *Chaos Ultraman Calamity *Imitation Ultraman Justice/Alien Babalou *Dark Faust *Dark Mephisto *Dark Mephisto Zwei *Dark Zagi *Imitation Ultraseven/Alien Deathilyushin *Ultraman Shadow Differences *The three minute rule only applies for the color timers of Ultramen Cosmos and Justice. The other Ultra's color timers will blink should they receive too much damage. Ultraseven's beam lamp will only blink when Ultraseven is critically damaged. *All of the Ultras in this universe are adaptations of their respective TV shows, set in Indonesia instead of Japan, with the exception of Ultraseven: Torchwood which combines Ultraseven X with the Doctor Who spin-off Torchwood. *Ultramen Agul and Justice were given their own side stories, something that Tsuburaya hasn’t bothered to do. *Ultraman Justice will work together with Ultraman Cosmos in protecting Earth, taking up the role of a vengeful Ultra trying to avenge the planet of Juran which he had protected before, a once prosperous world being ravaged by Chaos Header. *Team EYES in this universe is the first ever Ultra defense team composed entirely of females. *Ultraman Cosmos can freely use his Eclipse Mode even without Dita as his human host. He also lacks his Space Corona Mode and his Future Mode was unlocked towards the end of his series instead of being a movie-exclusive form. *Ultramen Cosmos and Justice won't become Ultraman Legend. *Ultraman Justice's role is similar to that of Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Ultraman Hikari in the Ultraman Mebius series (mainstream continuity). Body Features *Type-changing crystal: present in Ultramen Tiga and Dyna, this forehead mounted crystal enables them to switch forms to suit them in combat. *Power core: instead of having a color timer, Ultramen the Next and Nexus will have a large power core mounted to the chest, which will blink when receiving too much damage. ULTRAMAN Continuity: Belongs to Zombiejiger Ultras *Ultraman *Zoffy Differences *The ULTRAMAN Continuity is simply a modified Showa Continuity. *Kaiju and aliens from ''Ultraseven ''appear. *The show is set in North America instead of Japan. Ultraman Giz Continuity: Belongs to DucantheChoju Ultras *Ultraman Giz: The main hero of the series *Ultraman Gardon: Giz's superior; only seen in the sixth and final episodes. *Ultraman M: A mysterious ally from another universe, he refuses to tell the others how he got to Giz's Universe. *Dark Goethe: The first evil ultra created by Gurnate; first appeared in episode 4. *Dark Satan: The second and more powerful of the two dark ultras created by Gurnate. Kaiju Other Heroes Ducan Monsters and Aliens Fan monsters are listed after their episode. *Episode 1: Lizarias, Gurnate (Every Episode Afterwards) *Episode 2: Lizarias Growler *Episode 3: Leapermons *Episode 4: Conglomeratum *Episode 5: Grantella *Episode 6: Giz Killer *Episode 7: Super Red King *Episode 8: Hyper Golza *Episode 9: Gigi, Leapermons II *Episode 10: King Joeuge, Bemuzun and Gyeronia *Episode 11: Ω-Zetton *Episode 12: Ω-Zetton Other monsters that do not appear in the series TBA Differences *Color Timers last 4 1/2 minutes in this continuity. *The defense team is not all japanese, instead it is multiracial. Ultraman Zach Continuity: Belongs to Brian Haughton Ultras: *Ultraman Zach: The main protagonist of the series. *Ultraman Kain: Zach's sidekick, much like Astra to Leo. *Father of Ultra: Leader of the Ultra Garrison, appears in episodes 1 and 18. Episodes: *The Dark One - Ultraman Kal *Welcome to Earth - Gasmons *Return of the Water Kaiju Shining Shining Zero Continuity: Belongs to Cdrzillafanon This universe is very similar to the M78 universe but contains a form of Ultraman Zero that is so OP I can't use him ever. Ultras: * all of them Episodes: * None Ultraman Legacy Continuity: Belongs to Cdrzillafanon This universe is somewhat similar to the M78 universe but with a few differences Ultras: * Ultraman Legacy * Ultraman Sect * Ultraman Flame * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Zoffy * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Belial * Ultraman Astro * Mother of Ultra * Father of Ultra Kaiju: * TBA Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras